


独家新闻！

by wumingxiaopengyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actress Natasha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Entertainment AU, F/F, Fluff and Smut, top wanda maximoff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumingxiaopengyou/pseuds/wumingxiaopengyou
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 10





	独家新闻！

Shield娱报今日头条

【Natasha Romanoff掷1750万美金再次购入曼哈顿顶层豪宅！】

作者：Carol Danvers 

当大众还在谈论数月前Natasha在马里布海岸购置的私人别墅时，这位女明星再次选中了Maximoff地产在纽约的新项目。此住宅项目的室内设计由新锐设计师Steve Roger操刀。位处曼哈顿，面积达400平方米的顶层豪宅配有三卧五卫，并且垂直面积拥有超过200平方米的玻璃幕墙，360度无死角享受城市夜景！  
.......

“......享受城市夜景...well well well...”

报社社长Fury读了几行报上的文字后将报纸拍在了桌上。

“Carol，你的职位是什么？”

“娱...娱记...”

“你他妈的还知道自己是个娱记啊！”

站在办公桌前的Carol被Fury的语气吓得后退一步。

“你自己看看你写的什么玩意？谁关心Natasha新买的豪宅几个卫生间几块落地窗？？你的重点在哪里？？？我们这是娱乐报纸！你为什么不把Maximoff的名字打在标题上？谁关心那设计师是谁？不写Wanda的全名写什么史蒂夫？他妈的谁要看这个该死的史蒂夫？！”

“Wan...Wanda Maximoff和Natasha被拍到一起吃饭不是已经过去几个月了吗…当时还辟谣了...我...我就...”

“我的上帝啊，怎么有你这么单纯的娱记？现在有多少该死的狗仔想尽办法挖她们两的绯闻？你知道她们恋情实锤的头条可以值多少钱吗？For fuck sake！Carol Danvers，如果你再写不出点像样的娱乐新闻就给我快点滚蛋！”

“明白了...”

Carol垂着脑袋灰溜溜的离开了Fury的办公室。

‘我到底要怎么才能搞到她们两个的绯闻啊啊啊啊啊🤯！’

大金毛烦躁的在门前揉着自己的头发。

‘Wanda Maximoff为什么就不能像她哥哥那样高调😭....’

——

与此同时，纽约片场外

女明星刚刚杀青了新电影，片场出口外早已被各式娱乐记者和狗仔围满了。

“Natasha！看这里Natasha！”

“嘿Tasha你今天美极了！给我一个镜头吧！”

“Natasha你是否要回新买的Maximoff房产豪宅？”

“据说你买这套房子是为了和Wanda Maximoff见面更加方便，可以回答一下吗！”

此起彼伏的叫喊，吵杂的相机快门声和刺眼的闪光灯是女明星的日常经历。架上新款的蝴蝶框墨镜，Natasha在保镖Happy带领下优雅的走到纯黑高级保姆车前。穿过记者人群时还不忘招手微笑，无懈可击的表情管理让她几乎没有任何黑照。

“Natasha！Natas...”

记者的狂轰乱炸在车门关上的那一刻瞬间消失。定制的单面玻璃车窗让Natasha放心地摘下眼镜，露出略显疲惫的神情。

——

经验丰富的专用司机在绕了几个街区后甩开了偷偷尾随的几个狗仔，在中央公园街道旁的红灯前停下等待。躲在后座的小朋友终于等不及探出脑袋。

“Nat！😙”

“Honey？你怎么不提前告诉我你在车里～”

“mua～”

虽然有些小惊吓，但女人在看到自己的年下恋人时还是十分宠溺的捧着她的小脸啵了一下。

“想给你一个惊喜嘛，太想你了☺️”

“给你带了无麦麸的巧克力饼干，Whole Foods买的，拍戏的时候馋了吧。”

两个月的拍摄期间Natasha有着严格的健身和饮食计划，她的确对眼前的小零食很是心动。

“快点先吃一块解解馋。”

Wanda撕开了包装纸后递到她面前。

女明星在恋人面前能放下一切架子，一口咬上酥脆的巧克力外壳，对甜味的渴望让女人快乐地晃了晃身体。

“我们马上就能到家了～”

看着车开进熟悉的道路，Wanda握着女人的手心亲了亲。

——

保姆车停在了大厦的地下停车库，Wanda牵着Natasha的手下了车，搂着她的女朋友一起走向私人电梯。

今天Wanda随意穿了一件灰色卫衣和黑色牛仔裤，未经化妆的样子让她看上去和刚刚毕业的大学生没有什么区别。Natasha甚至有点喜欢Wanda眼眶下淡淡的黑眼圈，总有点说不出的性感魅力。在电梯门打开前，女人扬起下巴吻了吻她的小爱人。

“Tadaaa～我们的新家～”

电梯门打开，Wanda伸手向Natasha展示宽敞的空间，客厅的落地窗能俯视整个中央公园。

“Wanda，我只是答应和你住的近一点所以才买了这套公寓，还没有答应你一起住哦。”

女人一下识破了Wanda话里的小心机。

“但这几个月，只要你休假的时候我们不都在一起的嘛🥺”

“这不一样，honey，但你要相信住不住一起并不影响我们的关系好吗？”

看着Wanda还有些委屈的表情，Natasha轻轻揉了揉她的脸颊。

“哎呀，我的甜心今天是怎么了？不要难过了好不好，我接下来两周没有接工作，保证都和你在一起好吗？”

女孩耷拉的两条眉毛在女人的话结束后一下上挑起来，洁白的小门牙随着笑容一起露出。

“一言为定哦～”

Wanda托着女人的下巴，低头在她唇上用力的啄了一下。

“今天晚上想吃什么？冰箱里有新鲜的食材，如果你想出去吃我现在就可以订位置。”

“想吃你做的，就在家里。”

“好的没问题。”

Wanda走向开放式厨房拉开了冰箱门，她特意准备了Natasha最喜欢新西兰的羊肩肉，草饲的小羊会让风味更加浓郁，较少的脂肪含量也是女明星的首选。

营养丰富的晚餐不能缺少新鲜蔬菜，有机的樱桃番茄，彩椒，绿节瓜，茄子和胡萝卜整齐地被Wanda排在白色大理石的料理台上。

换好居家服的Natasha刚回客厅就看到Wanda围上白色厨师围裙麻利地处理着食材。鲜红的羊肉切成小粒，锋利的刀刃对半划开一颗颗樱桃番茄，顺便拿起半颗就直接放进嘴里嚼了嚼。

女人从酒柜中取出一只水晶高脚杯，给自己倒上小半杯白葡萄酒之后坐在了流理台对面的高脚凳上。

“Honey，想来点音乐吗？”

“好啊，你来选。”

打开全境环绕的室内音响，女人在Wanda导入的歌单里点了随机播放。

“We go together

Better than birds of a feather you and me”

（Sucker by Jonas Brothers）

欢快又富有节奏感的前奏响起，让身为三兄弟粉丝的Wanda下意识随着音乐扭动着肩膀。

“I am a sucker for you～”

当Nick Jonas的声音出现时，Wanda放下手中的厨师刀，跟着歌词对口型假唱。对嘴的同时调皮的看着Natasha，两手的食指尖贴合着歌词轮流指向女人。

等到副歌响起，年轻爱人直接唱了出来。

“And you're making the typical me 

break my typical rules

It's true, I'm a sucker for you🥰.”

Wanda专属的薄荷小萌音成功逗笑了女明星，略带搞怪的表白让女人心里的幸福感又更加了一些。

——

晚餐的主食是Wanda用羊肉粒和胡萝卜泥加白葡萄酒炖煮的肉酱，配上意大利撒丁岛上特有的意面粒。地中海烩茄汁蔬菜，和一小碟切片烟熏三文鱼作为前菜，上面撒有粉胡椒粒和柠檬乳清芝士。

“Nat你觉得怎么样？”

Wanda一脸期待的表情在女人看来仿仿佛像讨要表扬的小宠物。

“你总是能给我惊喜。”

鲜美的羊肉酱裹着富有嚼劲的意面粒，Natasha十分享受这美妙的搭配。她越发喜欢Wanda的烹饪，并且渐渐减少外食的次数，这样也能更好的保护两人的恋情。

“你喜欢就好～”

Wanda说完便帮Natasha再倒上一些配餐红酒。

“怎么了Nat，想到什么开心事吗？”

她注意到女人看着面前的酒杯笑了笑。

“你这个倒酒的动作让我想起了我们第三次约会，当晚你把气泡水差点倒在我的酒杯里。”

“我当时喝多了啦…”

“你只喝了两小杯而已honey，但当时我觉得你这样真的很可爱。”

女人帮Wanda将碎发撩到耳后。

“当晚还是你第一次上八卦头条。”

当时两人还尚未确定关系，但Wanda无法否认自己看着狗仔的照片和取的标题时有小小的开心一下，甚至还偷偷托Pietro买了一打八卦杂志。

“谁让我无可救药的爱上了一位女明星呢？”

——

两人交往以后，女人已经习惯了看电视时窝在Wanda的怀里，也许还会忍不住吃两口她放在桌上的薯片和芝士咸饼。Wanda一直支持女人不要过度控制饮食，曾经女明星的节食经历让她心疼不已。

Wanda喜欢用脸颊轻轻蹭女人的红发。在家的女明星也和普通人一样没什么形象的缩在沙发上，头靠在自己的肩膀上，淡淡的玫瑰香气让Wanda只想多停留一会儿。

“你不想继续看节目了吗？”

女人突然关掉了电视让Wanda有些疑惑。

“我讨厌SNL新来的这个编剧，不想看了。”

“那我们就不看。”

年下爱人搂紧了女人的腰，另一只手也搭了过来，把女人轻轻抱到腿上，笑着吻上她的唇。

女人知道这是Wanda的想念吻，每次两人分开一段时间再见面时，小朋友总会像现在这样轻轻的吮自己的下唇，温柔又带着一点点占有欲。

“I miss your kiss honey...”

Natasha结束了这个吻，双手搭了Wanda肩头上，逐渐靠近她的耳边。

“and your touch...”

Natasha专属的性感嗓音让年轻的爱人顿时有了感觉。熟悉的顶撞感立马出现在腿间。

“I want you right now.”

女人的舌尖滑过Wanda敏感的侧颈，如此性感的邀约让年轻的Alpha几乎欲火焚身。勾住Natasha的腿窝与后背，Wanda一把抱起她往卧室走去。

刚刚坐到床上，女人便撩起Wanda的上衣丢在一边，再拉下Alpha的睡裤。Wanda穿的低腰内裤包裹着翘挺的后臀，兴奋的腺体轮廓隔着薄薄面料能看得十分清晰。更加色情是那涨红的端头直接冲出底裤的遮挡，卡在了胯骨的位置。

拽下那条底裤，Wanda充血的性器一下立起来，在女人的面前弹了弹，还不小心拍到了女人的鼻梁。

坏心的笑了笑，Omega握住了年轻Alpha的腺体撸动几下，之后便将她含入口中。

“Nat....”

Natasha的吸食声不断刺激着Wanda的神经，自己最私密的部分在爱人的嘴里，每次女人这么做都能让她双腿发软。

当Natasha逐渐停下口中的动作，Wanda抽出自己，立马上床与女人的身体贴在一起。同样用嘴爱抚女人的全身。

年下的占有欲在两人亲热的时候会直线上升，Natasha能感觉到身上的Alpha用牙轻轻啃咬着自己胸前，双手不肯放开身下的细腰，抚摸那细腻的皮肤。

女人慢慢打开双腿在Wanda胯间摩擦，不需要语言的提醒，年轻的Alpha立马理解了她想要什么。

“爱你哦。”

Wanda再次吻了吻Natasha之后趴在她的腿间，手指为女人红肿的小核按摩着，舔上那已经湿润的光滑花心。

“Emm…”

和Wanda每次做爱时，Natasha最爱的一点就是年下的耐心的服务。Wanda是第一个上床时如此注重自己感受的Alpha。从来不急着莽然进入满足那可怕的征服欲，也没有过强迫自己接受羞辱的体验。而是愿意花时间在前戏上，用舌头和嘴唇彻底取悦自己后才会近一步动作。

“Fuck...”

当Alpha的舌尖抵上花核时，女人的手控制不住的伸向那柔软的棕发。Wanda用小舌勾舔着女人那里，同时抱着她的大腿。Natasha愉悦的呻吟就是她最渴望的回馈。

Alpha起身靠着羽绒枕坐在床上，接着抱起女人跨坐在自己腿上，两人的上身亲密贴合，女性的柔软互相挤压让两人都舒服的轻哼出声。

Omega的腿心压在Alpha硬挺的腺体上，扭着腰肢在上面来回磨蹭，晶莹的液体沾在Alpha身下。

Wanda抱紧女人舔吻着她的的脖颈，微微抬起女人的腿根，让自己顺利的进入甬道。年轻的Alpha十分想念和爱人负距离的交流，好像再多次也不够。

挺动自己下身的同时Wanda抚摸着女人后背的蝴蝶骨，沿着脊柱划下，戳了戳那性感的凹陷腰窝，最后捏上女人的丰臀。

Natasha双手勾在Wanda的颈后，享受的笑着望向那张可爱又认真的小脸，她喘出的热气打在对方脸上，腰肢控制不住的扭动起伏，那里还故意夹紧了兴奋的Alpha。

“You close？”

“Yeah..”

年轻Alpha得到回答后咬紧下唇加速顶撞身上人，扣紧爱人的后背进行最后的冲刺。

“Ahh...！”

女人窝在Wanda的肩窝上再次到了高潮。花穴剧烈的缴紧Alpha的腺体，让Alpha忍不住释放出来。

等两人平静后，Wanda没有急着出来，带着Natasha躺在床上享受余韵。

“Nat，想泡澡吗？”

年下在爱抚女人的同时向她询问。

“我们的确需要洗一下。”

Natasha调戏般的摸了摸Wanda湿哒哒的腿间。

“我去放水，马上回来。”

亲了一下Natasha的额头，Wanda起身走向浴室。女人不忘侧躺着欣赏一下自己小朋友的赤裸翘臀和修长双腿。

浴室的水声响起，精油香氛的气味飘到了卧室里。Wanda走到床边，公主抱起Natasha走向浴缸。

浸泡在热水里，蜡烛的柔光，令人放松的香气还有Wanda的怀抱让Natasha舒服的闭上眼睛小歇。Wanda在肩膀上温柔的亲吻让女人不经回忆起两人相识到相恋的过程。


End file.
